


Composure

by skyereads



Series: Weird Things Din Does, a comprehensive list by one Carasynthia Dune of Alderaan [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Followed by Fluff, Hand Jobs, Naked Male Clothed Female, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyereads/pseuds/skyereads
Summary: Cara likes watching Din let go.
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Weird Things Din Does, a comprehensive list by one Carasynthia Dune of Alderaan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735627
Comments: 18
Kudos: 105





	Composure

**Author's Note:**

> Guess it is horny hours. I have so many WIPs, but you know how it is….can’t control the muses. This is a smutty lil one-shot. Based off of this [ prompt.](https://lemon-love-story.tumblr.com/post/622825220392304640/sit-behind-your-male-fo-wrap-your-legs-around) Just screamed Cara/Din. Could be part of the Weird Things storyline, or independently, up to you.  
> I LOVE ALL your comments and kudos. You’re all amazing so thank you for the continued support.  
> Anyway with that buckle up nerds.
> 
> Warnings: SMUT SMUT SMUT Edging/Edgeplay, Handjobs, mild dom/sub vibes, Cara’s in Control and Din LOVES IT. Mention of vibrators & oral sex. Naked male, clothed female, just to switch things up. Praise kink if you squint.

Cara licked a stripe of sweat off Din’s neck. “Still with me?” she cooed directly into his audio sensors. Under her thighs, Din bucked and writhed.

He was completely naked, save his helmet, of course. Her strong legs were wrapped around his waist, her mouth firmly settled on his neck. The tendons beneath were lips were fluttering, stretched and taut. He _squirmed_. Cara dug her heels into the soft inner parts of his thighs, just by his knees, keeping his legs spread open.

She gazed down the broad expanse of his chest, took in the dots of sweat coating his golden skin, the pebbled, sensitive nipples. An old scar, silver on his ribcage undulated as he took deep, shaky breaths. The dark trail of hair leading downwards. The purple leaking tip of his cock, stiffly set, trailing precum onto his belly. His mighty legs were shaking, like trees in a hurricane.

She bit wetly at the base of his neck, just under the lip of his helm. He jerked again, nearly smashing the beskar into her face. And she had to shush him, soothe him, running her hands up and down his chest and stomach.

“Oh, you’ve been so good for me,” she whispered, kissing the bitemarks on his neck.

There were dark strands of hair just barely peeking out from under the helmet, curling at the base of his neck. Soft and baby fine. A shade lighter, more honeyed than Cara’s own dark locks.

Din made a noise, half with pleasure, half with frustration. Jerkily, he moved to palm his cock, but Cara grabbed his wrist. “Ah-ah,” she intoned. “Not yet.”

He pumped his hips into nothing but air.

Cara was rather impressed he had gotten this far already. She’d been teasing, goading him for nearly half an hour now. The man was begging to come. She kept bringing him to the edge, first with her vibrator, tracing it over the crotch of his pants until he was hard; then with her mouth, licking and sucking. She stripped him bare. Helped divest each piece of beskar, slowly, with trembling, lust-addled effort on his part, setting them to one side of the room.

“Keep your hands right there, baby, don’t you move them,” she ordered him, directing him to place his hands at his sides.

Sitting up behind him, still in her own clothes Cara now had the Mandalorian – this warrior, this hunter, the impenetrable, armored man – naked and moaning, shivering and drunk with lust, eroded and nearly undone by all her caressing. Cara was high on the power trip of it.

“Lemme come,” he urged with a hoarse whisper. “I wanna—"

“Ask nicely.”

 _“Please_.”

Slowly, with all finesse, she _finally_ wrapped her fingers around his aching cock, with a smile and a cheeky, “Are you ready, baby?”

His stomach flipped and gripping her knees with white knuckles he moaned.

She started slowly, gifting kitten kisses on his shoulders, his neck. She tongued over a pink scar, nibbled on it with her teeth. Din responded to her strokes with restrained flexes of his hips, pushing into her hand when she was at the base, where she’d squeeze. Cara could hear him gnashing his teeth.

His neck was bent at such an angle to watch the way her hand was gliding up and down his cock. More of his angel-soft hairs showed at the back of his head, so Cara could admire them. Noted the contrast of his feathery softness underneath the unbreakable, polished veneer of his helmet. It made her heart nearly burst.

“Ca-ra,” he whined, breaking down her name into those two distinct syllables with a growl. It made her own pussy, wet and warm, throb with neediness, absolutely desperate for attention.

She changed her speed, began stroking him in long, deliberate, almost endlessly drawn out motions. Her thumb caught on the bulb of his tip, swirled the precum between her fingers and then went back up and down. Felt every ridge and vein. Every imperfect bump of his perfect cock, long and lean, like his body.

 _Fuck_ , he was gorgeous. And all for her.

She kept doing that until his head dropped back against her shoulder, rubbing the plating against her cheek, the metal a cool contrast to the heat of body. He was like a furnace.

“You’re such a good boy for me,” she said to him, watching his reaction.

His thighs tensed, shook. She felt his cock in her hand twitch and pulse. Almost like it was leaping out of her control. A weak cry escaped his vocoder, drowning in static. He was like a tidal wave, aching sinuous limbs, narrow hips, but with powerful muscles, surging just beneath the watery surface.

Seeing how close he was, Cara couldn’t help herself. She stroked him faster, intending to bring him precisely to the edge.

He came with an explosive amount of force. His legs jerked up from overstimulation, his body, touch starved and sensitive, curled over, attempting to move away from the unremitting stimulation. But Cara didn’t let up. She kept going.

The room filled with the obscene noises of those slick, wet sounds of her hand still stroking his cock. Pulse after pulse of cum dripping down, gathering in Cara’s hand.

He was hissing wetly beneath her. “ _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_ ,” over and over and over again. Din’s back arched against her. Cara could see every muscle in stark relief, straining, trembling.

“Cara, fuck, no – I can’t – no more—”

A cord wound too tight. A wire snapping. A wave crashing against a battered shore.

With her left hand, Cara grasped a fistful of those angelic curls under his helmet, tugging until he straightened his neck. She placed her lips onto his beskar.

“Oh Din, I’m going to take every ounce of pleasure from you.” It came from someplace deep and feral within her. “You’re going to give me everything.”

Her fingernails scraped on his scalp. Kept pumping him, audibly, with her right hand. “I want every last drop of you. Until you can’t think straight. Until you’re completely dry.”

He’s bucking into her hand, while she squeezes and works over the tender head of his cock, still twitching hard in her palm. The cords of his neck are taut, creating shadows of their own in the dim lights of the small room. The air is dense with their sex, the heavy musk of sweat and cum.

Finally, taking mercy on him, she released him.

Din sagged right into her. She had to quickly dodge the clang of metal as he fell like a puddle, sliding lower and lower. His legs were shaking so much he couldn’t hold himself up. His arms were limp, useless, like melted butter. She felt the wild gallop of his pulse as she petted him all over.

She had a cloth ready nearby to wipe her hand and mop up the mess he’d made on his stomach, the insides of his thighs. Laying him down on the bunk, wiping the damp cloth over his sweaty neck, she kissed each freckle she came across. His breathing slowly came back to normal and Cara kept massaging him. She pressed her hands into his thighs, the planes of his abdomen, still quivering with each breath. She heard him sigh, contented, sleepily. While admiring his pecks, she felt a soft graze of his knuckles on her cheek, just beneath the small tattoo.

“Hey,” she said with a smile and a twinkle. “Welcome back.”

He made a breathy chuckle through his nose. The visor was pinned on her, the light dancing across the surface of the metal, a delicate sheen like gauze.

“You’re amazing,” he croaked, tongueless.

“What can I say? I like taking care of you,” she said, massaging his pecks. He flinched when her hands passed over his nipples.

“Seriously,” and he chuckled deeply from his chest. It made her pussy throb. “What did I do to deserve you?”

She kissed down the center of his chest, could feel the pounding of his heart underneath her lips. He groaned, boneless.

“Dunno,” she said peppering kisses. “Musta done somethin’ good.”

He cradled her head, entangling his wide fingers in her hair, until he met her eyes

“Cara,” he said, and it was so lovingly tender.

She felt vulnerable suddenly, her dark eyes failing to meet his gaze head on. The impassive, permanent squint of his visor too intense, like he could see straight through her. She took his hand, placed gossamer kisses on his palm, the inside of his wrist.

“Rest now,” she said.

“What about you?” He made a move towards her crotch.

“Later,” she stilled him with a touch on his wrist. “Sleep awhile. When you wake you can watch me use the vibrator.”

A pained noise from him met her ears and he shivered. “Yeah, I’d like that,” he said, breathless with arousal all over again. “C’mere.”

He pulled her head down, until it was brushing lightly against his forehelm. They’ve done this before – Mandalorian kissing. Every time it made Cara’s heart flutter maddeningly in her chest, a strange tingling appeared in her toes, and her face broke out into a dopey grin.

“I wish I could kiss you,” Din mumbled, an exhale escaping under the helm, followed by the softest little hum Cara has ever heard.

“Yeah,” and she smirked irreverently, “but I get to kiss you. And all over.”

“Not th’same.” She was losing him to sleep, he was barely distinguishing his words. “Wanna do it properly.”

So, chuckling to herself at seeing a job well done, she tucked herself into his side, spreading the blanket over the two of them. He kept caressing the apple of her cheek, thumb idly moving back and forth over her prominent cheek bone as he drifted off.

Long after she heard the signs of his breathing even out, his heartbeat, steady and strong under her ear, Cara lay wide awake. Her thoughts drifting in pleasant circles, musing on the feel of his lips.


End file.
